Predatory Spider-Man Vol 1 2
New Friends is the second chapter of Predatory Spider-Man. New Friends 'Milton Town Centre… ' A van pulls up at the side of the road. The driver and passenger jump out and rush to the back, opening the back and pulling out a large, metal case. Suddenly, another van speeds around the corner and pulls up several metres behind the other. The driver and passenger jump out and walk to the back of their van, pulling out a similar metal case. The two groups meet up in the middle. The first group speaks first, the driver laughing right before he talks, “Open the case. Prove it’s in there.” The other driver bends down and opens the case, revealing a pile of guns. “It’s all here. Now open yours.” The first group open theirs, revealing a heap of money. “Slide in 3…2…” “Stop! In the name of love!” James appears out of nowhere in his dark red, black and white suit. “It sounds cheesy, but you gotta admit it’s catchy.” The four criminals pull out guns and begin to fire. James quickly leaps up, landing in the middle of the road and running at them, managing to knock one to the ground before any of them noticed his manoeuvre. “Grab the case and run!” In the confusion, the first duo grabs their case, as well as the other one. They throw it in the van, and before James can do anything, get in and pull away. “Just us three then?” He grabs one of them by the shirt and pulls them off the ground, slamming them onto the roof of the van. He punches him, causing his nose to start bleeding. He quickly lunges forward, grabs the other and yanks him up, “Come on you two, nap time!” He smacks his hands into the roof, and tears it up, wrapping it around the two. “I’m gonna leave you, but I have some friends that’ll pick you up. You’ll know ‘em when you see ‘em.” He jumps off the van and rushes to a building, jumping onto the side and beginning to climb up, his wall-crawling taking effect. Three weeks since I moved to England, and three weeks of crime-fighting. '' He reaches the top, and stands at the edge of the roof for a while, then breaks into a run. ''Spider-Man has come to England! '' He reaches the edge and jumps over to the next roof, continuing to run. ''Only problem is I’ve had school for the last week, so I haven’t been able to patrol as much. But heck, it’s fun anyway. I get to save people, and at the same time have the time of my life. He continues to jump from building to building until he reaches his house, where he slides through his open window and onto his bed. I’m like crime’s predator. Ooh, fancy. Predatory Spider-Man has a ring to it! Living on the edge, fighting crime, spinning webs, even though my f***ing head, can’t think how to make the webs, ''Ahhhhaaahhaaah. Ahhhhaaahhaaahaaahaahaah Holy cr**! I’ve gone insane. I’m making songs in my head. Actually, I’m having a conversation with myself in my head, I dunno what’s worse.'' As he slides his costume off and hides it in a hole in his mattress, his phone lights up. He takes the mask off last, leaving him in his underwear. He closes the window and pulls his blanket up. He grabs his phone and reads. 'Unknown ' bebz who is this? Read 10:39 from school okay. He pulls the blanket over his head to hide the light in case his parents walk in. 'Noah from school :P ' crackalacking on your side of town? quite possibly the creepiest introduction, ever good on this end Read 10:40 thats FANTASTIC!!!!! :) Im splendid myself!!!! :) what did you do today??????!!! f**k all Read 10:41 a jolly way to spend your nights :P am I right? you normally as hyper as this? or is it a one off thing? Read 10:41 man, just hitting the bong, aye? lol just kidding I’m not bout that, aye dog? you f***ing high? Read 10:42 mate, watch the language! we got children here, aye? you say so Read 10:43 should totally hang out, dude! sure. I’m up for that Read 10:43 we’ll be besties gonn go now, talk to ya at skool tomoz :P if you want Read 10:44 He puts is phone down and rolls onto his side, closing his eyes. It just occurred to me, I don’t know what he looks like. Cr**! 'Abandoned sewers… ' A dark figure rushes through the sewers. A man in a black uniform stands at an intersection of three tunnels, watching for any intruders, gun at the ready. Suddenly, the figure is right in front of him, his neck is snapped and his body slumps to the ground. The figure continues, taking out several more guards before they reach a large chamber, where four guards stand around a large metal box. Two guards are taken out moments apart, causing the other two to begin firing. The vague silhouette of the figure is a hard target in the darkness. “Get out of here, Spider-Man!” “Spider-Man!?” A female voice. “Who’s Spider-Man?” “Wait…you’re not…? The other guard speaks, “You know, the guy with spider powers that’s been takin’ out crime the past week?” “There’s another hero!? How was I not aware of this.” The figure stands on the ground, suddenly being lit up by purple flames around her hands. She stares at the guard who had just spoken, black hair falling in front of her left eye, “Well, looks like the spider will be meeting Psylocke!” VWASH! The purple flames form a sword-shape as she lunges forward, slicing straight through the guards, “He better have the f***ing right answers.” Category:Predatory Spider-Man Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by PhotonCommander10 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10